


[podfilk] My Loki Fell Off of the Bifrost

by dance4thedead, ipreferaviators



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: An Asgardian Flower May Be To Blame, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Filk, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfilk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: ORIGINAL SUMMARYThe plot of the Avengers movie, from Thor's point-of-view, set to the tune of "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean."PODFICofMy Loki Fell Off of the Bifrostby Hero_in_a_hoodie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[podfilk] My Loki Fell Off of the Bifrost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Loki Fell Off of the Bifrost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885554) by [Hero_in_a_hoodie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_in_a_hoodie/pseuds/Hero_in_a_hoodie). 



  


Download this podfic [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5ewirlf9ml24he8/My%20Loki%20Fell%20Off%20of%20the%20Bifrost.mp3?dl=1).

  
1:09 - 665KB  
  


Cover art by [ipreferaviators](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Hero_in_a_hoodie for letting us use your work. It's a hoot!
> 
> Recorded for week 2 of Voiceteam 2020 for team Podfic Gothic.


End file.
